Users typically use a client, e.g., a browser, to access software applications over the Internet. The client provides a graphical user interface (GUI) to enable a user to access content from and navigate within the software applications. Current client GUIs only implement graphical elements that provide page-based navigation within and between the software applications. But this page-based navigation is inefficient because it requires the user to click through multiple pages to view desired content. Not only does this page-based navigation require the client to repeatedly open and close pages—which degrades user experience, but also it increases the number of queries and requests sent to a server hosting the software applications. These queries and requests increase the server's load, hog the server's processing bandwidth, and further degrade a responsiveness of the software applications.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.